Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-12-4(-t+2)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-4}$ into the parentheses: $ -12 {-4(}\gray{-t+2}{)} $ $ -12 + {4t-8} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 4t {-12 - 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 4t {-20}$ The simplified expression is $4t-20$